Slay Me
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, AU, and such with Erina x Soma. Formerly only containing the one-shot "Slay Me." Instead of making a new story, decided to just turn this one into where I will post all my random ideas and such that I can't use for a normal chapter story. RATED M! Please read on your own accord as of Ch. 2.
1. Slay Me

**Slay Me**

_Slay Me_

He wasn't scared of any demons, beasts, or fiends. That's probably why he took up monster hunting… Even more impressive than having the courage to face them was the fact that he was actually good at it. The young swordsman with the infamous slash above his left eye was one of the best mercenaries for hire. So it wasn't anything strange when he took up the mission to remove a problematic dragon in a nearby rural village.

He'd fought many dragons before, some large some small. It mattered not to him. They were ferocious beasts but he had slayed many. The swordsman couldn't wait to find the dragon. He had gotten bored with silly quests he had been going on lately. His party that he was with usually settled for simple matters like helping the injured and such. And even though he found that fine, he couldn't help but need for a bit more excitement. He was a swordsman at heart; that would never change.

However, upon entering the dragon's den, he was not prepared for the beast that gazed back at him. Instead of a dragon, its body was almost human like… something close yet not quite.

He was expecting to find something titanic. Something with brilliantly sharp teeth! A beast with large eyes, enormously giant wings, and a tail so strong it could break a house in two if it wanted… at least that's what the villagers told him.

But what met is gaze was something of an entirely different nature. It was neither dragon nor human. It actually looked like a fusion of the two. It mainly had the appearance of a human female, with long flowing blonde hair, a pair of brilliantly fierce pink eyes, ample breasts, supple lips, and smooth creamy skin. But that's as far as the human characteristics go. The rest of her body that was not exposed soft skin was covered up by hard blue ice.

From the tips of her piercing claws all the way up to her elbows was covered in something that looked like a mix between ice and scales. The same could be said about her legs. Ice-like scales spread from the talons of her toes up to the mid of her thighs. Her chest was covered with hard ice as well, covering up most of her lower breast and her lower area. It almost seemed like she was wearing a corset made of frost. Finally protruding from her backside was a long icy tail, which looked to be harder and jagged at the tip and smoothed out and softened as it reached back to her lower spine. He was actually surprised when he saw there were no wings on her.

The woman, or dragon, or whatever she was laid on her stomach in the middle of the cave alert at the intruder. She had noticed his presence from since he had neared her den, thanks to her acute senses. Though, she was relatively casual since there was only one invader. Her hands were propped up, cupping her face and she swung her legs slowly back and forth giving off a dangerously calm aura. She eyed him ever so curiously…

"You're a stupid human aren't you? Venturing into the cave of a dragon all by your lonesome... How brave," she teased.

The swordsman didn't answer. Instead he reached for the sword strapped on his back and unsheathed it. He wasn't going to be fooled by her appearance, it probably lead to the deaths of all those before him.

The half-dragon raised a delicate blonde brow, growing the ever more interested. "Not in the mood for talking I see, you really do intend to kill me don't you? And here I thought you were here to just chat. What's your name human?"

Now wielding his sword and pointing it at her, his shock at her appearance started to calm. He still didn't feel the need to entertain her however. He had to focus or he was surely going to die. Nevertheless he did decide to let her know his name. "Soma… Yukihara Soma, the greatest swordsman of this era."

The dragoness smiled and got to her feet. She liked his boldness. Though she heard many men call themselves the best before, this was nothing new. Flexing her claws and after doing a small stretch, she got in her battle stance. "I'm Nakiri Erina, the Ice Drake of the North. Remember it! For it will be the last name you hear."

Not waiting for a response she dashed at him with lightning speed, claws extended. Caught by surprise at how quick she was, Soma was barely able to dodge, thus receiving a sizeable gash to his chest plate. With one slash, her talons had already ripped its way through his armor.

'_Damn she's quick,'_ he thought. _'How is she so fast? There's got to be some way to slow her down!"_

He had never fought a half-dragon half-human before. He had heard about them though, in books and stories. The legends say they are more dangerous than their full-blooded counterparts. He came here for a bit more of a challenge, but he wasn't expecting this.

Erina watched him, her eyes shimmering with excitement. She loved the thrill of a fight. It was definitely the dragon in her. Something about fighting excited her, though these battles have always come unprovoked. She was even more excited at the fact that he was able to dodge her first strike. Usually her first was enough to land a killing blow.

"Maybe you might be better than most" she complimented.

Soma paid her comment no mind. This time it was he who charged at her. He couldn't give her the time to make the first move. In order to counter her speed, he needed to go on the offensive or else he'll be dead. Sword in hand, he swung at her. Erina was slightly taken back at his lack of fear, but still predicted his slashes and sidestepped them. Finding an opening in his swings, she thrust her hand aiming again for his exposed chest. Making contact, her claws pierced his side easily and Yukihara stumbled back. Then using her tail like a whip, she smacked him hard sending the young swordsman flying across the cave. Yukihara struggled to stand and gripped his side. At this moment he also realized he had lost his sword.

'_Crap, this is bad'_ he thought. "_How could she be this strong?"_

Erina slowly made her way towards him and grabbed him by the neck. She then slammed him against the wall knocking the air out of him. His shriek of pain caused for a small grin on her face. He reached to pull her hand from his throat but her monstrous strength was just too much.

"You're either brave or a complete idiot. However, you were foolish to come here alone and challenge me. Because of your foolishness, you will now die. What do you say to death?"

His golden eyes met her pink ones scanning for any form of weakness. He could tell she wasn't lying; she was definitely going to kill him. He tried again to pull her hands from his throat but it was to no avail. He had to think fast. The pain in his side was starting to become overbearing. He had to get out of this situation and kill her before the pain becomes too much.

Like a flash he thought of a way to break her hold.

"Not today," he breathed out. She raised another brow, again surprised… this time because of his stubbornness.

"Not today?" she asked curiously a bit confused. Her grip on his neck softened a little.

Taking advantage of this lax moment, Soma put all his strength into his legs, and kicked her hard in the stomach knocking her back a little, leaving him grasping for air.

She let out a growl, clearly more than pissed. There was no moment for Soma to recover as she lunged at him, intending to instantly deal the finishing strike. Instinctively, Yukihara ducked and she flew over him. Watching her tail whip past his face he grabbed it and pulled yanking her painfully.

A loud scream echoed through the cave as Erina then turned at him and gave him a deathly glare.

In a low and dark tone she said, "Let. Go."

Soma was unfazed. This time he was the one grinning. Maybe the loss of blood was starting to get to him, or maybe it was the thrill of the fight. Whatever the reason, he was not scared and now that he had her tail, his confidence was growing. He gave her tail a light squeeze and he saw her fight back a whimper.

"Looks like I found your weak spot…" Taking his hypothesis to the next step, he squeezed her tail with all his might. Erina let out another wail and dropped to her knees.

"You bastard" she grumbled. He gave her a triumphant look, then got within striking distance and kicked her to the floor. She landed on her back and he took this chance to jump on top of her, all the while pulling out a knife he had hidden in his armor. His other hand was still gripping her tail in case she tried something sneaky. He also used his legs to pin both her arms down to keep her immobile. He placed the cold steel against the soft human-like neck; he knew a blow at this spot would end her life. There was no ice armor here to save her.

Erina just watched him. She was completely helpless and her eyes were wide with terror. She was embarrassed he had caught her off guard. It truly was amazing for a human to beat her. She was superior in every aspect. She knew playing with her enemies would one day lead to her downfall. And here, thanks to that bad habit partnered with the fact that she had underestimated him, she was now going to die. _Alone_. The thought started to plague her like a virus. She breathed heavily trying to keep composed, and closed her eyes. The sudden rush of emotion was racing all over her, knowing her death was near.

"Any last words?" This time it was Yukihara proposing a question. A sense of _déjà vu __crept in the air._

A small tear escaped the dragoness. She was trying to fight back her feelings. This was not supposed to happen! She didn't want to die. Not here. Not by herself. She did nothing wrong! She wasn't bothering anyone! It was always other people who came attacking her! Why was she always the one painted the enemy! Maybe she was always destined to die.

"Just do it already!" she screamed. Her voice a bit shaky but filled with emotion.

For some reason Soma found he couldn't do it. He was here to kill a monster… not some damn dragon looking woman! It was eating at his heart how human like she looked. Here he was on top of what looked like a girl, blade placed ruthlessly against her neck, and at any second he could take her life. It just didn't feel right. Who was the real monster here? Him or her?

He was not a savage or evil man. He was kind, caring, and aloof. He could not find it in himself to kill her. Not after that desperately painful emotion ridden scream.

With a sigh and much internal deliberation he pulled his knife away and put it back into his armor. Erina expecting him to strike her or something of that nature kept her eyes shut tightly. It wasn't until a few moments past, that she realized he had not struck her yet. She peeked with one eye to see the blade was missing and then, now both beautifully pink eyes open, stared at him confusingly.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Erina growled out through gritted teeth.

"No… I don't think I can."

Soma pushed off of her and sat on the floor. The rush of testosterone now over, the dull pain in his side was now coming back.

"Shit…" He grabbed his side and squeezed it trying to stop the bleeding.

Erina slowly sat up, watching him struggle. She couldn't believe it. He didn't kill her… why? Why didn't he do it? All her life, people have been coming to kill her because she was a monster. Even her dragon brethren wanted to kill her. She was an abomination. A half-breed. Yet here, in this moment where there was actually a chance to end her miserable life, this lowly human spared her… It made absolutely no sense.

Erina knew she could kill him right here, and he'd be done with. He had no more strength. The wound she had inflicted upon him wasn't the most deadliest of blows, but it had been slowly sapping all the strength from him. Much like the swordsman before her, now she was at odds… Should she save him or kill him? She wasn't human so she did not hold herself to their pathetic morals. But then again, she wasn't a full dragon either, and she was not without a heart.

"Ughh… Damn it," she muttered to no one in particular. She crawled over to him and pushed him down, forcing him to lie on his back. He tried to get up but she held him firmly. "Stay still."

Something in Soma told him to listen; and even if he did want to resist, he had not the strength to. He felt her place a cold hand on his wound, and after a few seconds his whole side went numb. He lifted his head to look at what she was doing. Erina was freezing his wound. Frost was seeping out of her hands and the cooling effect was not only numbing his side, but also quickening the healing process all together.

"Your wound should heal fine now…" She looked at him, a small bit of guilt showing, knowing she was the one who caused it. "I purified it with my ice and numbed the pain. The blood should start to clot soon, and you'll be sore for a while but other than that you'll be fine."

"Wow," was all Soma could breathe out. He put his hand over his wound and she was right. It wasn't bleeding at all anymore. It was like his side was completely frozen. And his blood was definitely clotting up fast, sealing the wound beyond a normal pace. He sighed in relief and rested his head back down on the hard gravel.

"Why did you help me?" He asked, curiously.

"Why did you not kill me?" she quickly responded. He didn't answer for some time. The both just sat there in silence.

"I don't know…"

"Well then," she said. "I don't know either." She then picked Soma up and carried him over to where he first saw her lay. This area was padded down with soft grass and she assumed was much more comfortable for him to lie. She placed him down and made her way towards the exit of the cave. Before leaving she turned to him.

"Don't move. I'll be back." With that said, she was gone. Soma had no complaints. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Before he knew it, the world around him faded into darkness as he passed out from fatigue.

Erina in the meantime had gone out hunting. She had no idea why she was sheltering him now. She should of let him die. But the human emotions of kindness, guilt, and another feeling she could not quite place were stopping her. She found a nice looking deer and cut it down easily. Pleased with her kill, she carried her soon-to-be-meal back towards her den.

She wasn't surprised to see the warrior sleeping. Upon looking at his face, she couldn't help but to linger her gaze longer than expected. She did not understand why he did not kill her. It was bugging her to no ends. Ignoring him for the meantime, she set up a fire and started cooking their meal.

Soma woke up to aroma of the freshly slain buck. He was curious what was going on. He sat up, though a bit too quickly, causing him to wince at little at his injury.

Erina sensed he had wakened. She turned her head to all but visually confirm it and then went back to cooking the food.

"It will be done shortly," was all she said.

"Thanks…"

They sat together in silence, only the sounds of their eating and the burning fire echoing through the cave. Erina was fine with it. She didn't feel like speaking. Heck, she didn't speak to anyone really. The only times she ever spoke were during the moments she was about to kill someone.

The young swordsman on the other had different ideas. He was curious about her. He had never seen a humanoid dragon before.

"So…" he started. Erina looked at him as he tried to find the right words. "What exactly are you?" He said innocently through mouthfuls of deer. The dragoness actually found this amusing. She would have thought he would think it disrespectful to ask but this man kept surprising her more and more. His bluntness and purity was a pleasant change from the humans she had fought.

"I'm a half-breed, neither fully dragon nor fully human. I guess you can say I'm a half-dragon…"

"Ahh," Soma acknowledged. "So how come I never fought one of you half-dragon's before?"

"We're a rare genetic mutation that happens to one in every million dragons once every century. It's supposed to be a blessing; at least that's what the legends say. However we're seen as an atrocity by our kind. My family, one of the purest and strongest dragon lines, the Nakiri family, gave birth to me. As soon I was the age of five human years, I was instantly disowned by the family and thrown to fend for my own."

Soma nodded for her to continue, actually very interested in her story.

"I was found by a human. He saved me, and raised me as his own. However he kept me in secret, for fear of what the other villagers would say. One day a horde of Orc's attacked the village and killed him. The people then found me hiding in the house and automatically assumed I was responsible for his death. They called me a monster and chased me away. Since that day I've been constantly running and living on my own…"

The dragoness couldn't help but sound a bit sad towards the end of her story, lowering her head as well to convey her emotions. She had no idea why it was affecting her now… she had been alone for so long she had gotten used to it. Maybe it was actually the fact that someone else was hearing her story. This was the first time for as long as she could remember where she had an actual conversation with another being.

Yukihara gave her a sympathetic, but nonetheless warm smile.

"Well I don't think you're a monster. That's actually why I couldn't kill you. I think you're beautiful…"

The dragoness face shot up and looked at him, eyes wider than they had ever been. Her pink eyes bore into him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Soma on the other hand continued eating, as if not realizing the weight of his words; and what it MEANT to her.

"Y-you do?" Her heart was beating uncontrollably. She didn't understand this feeling. She had no idea what this sudden heat in her chest meant. All she knew was that it felt so good and it was causing irrational thoughts to surface in her mind.

"Well… yeah? I think your tail is wicked awesome too!" He grinned innocently.

Erina's face uncontrollably turned red. This was probably her first time blushing in her life. She couldn't control herself anymore. These new emotions she had no control over were causing reason to go flying out the window and her animal instincts were kicking in.

She crawled over to him and pushed him down, maybe a bit too aggressively. Soma's eyes widened as she mounted him, clearly surprised but before he could say anything, she pressed her lips firmly against his. She was acting purely on instinct. Soma didn't resist her, and after a small groan he parted his lips letting the aggressive Erina enter his mouth. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was he too weak to fight against her or was he allowing her to take advantage of him? She didn't know. But the feeling of his lips on hers, and the taste of his tongue mixed with the flavor of the cooked buck were driving her over the edge. He tasted SO DAMN GOOD.

She pulled away from him, a bit unwillingly. She mentally cursed the need for oxygen, and breathed heavily above him. Her once hard pink eyes looked softer, and the ice on her skin slowly started to melt as a completely humanoid body revealed itself. Soma continued to gape at her now nude figure. She now looked almost completely human, except for the long tail protruding from her lower back. She was indeed beautiful. He placed his hands on her exposed thighs, as if wanting to feel that there was no more ice.

She smiled at his curiosity. "I bet you didn't think it could melt. I can only suppress my ice for an hour or so. After that it comes back…"

"Well I didn't think you'd up and kiss me like that either… but that's also a welcomed surprised." He grinned at her madly. Erina blushed furiously and soon found herself now the one on her back.

"Now it's my turn to go on the offensive."

"But I thought you were injured?"

* * *

Yukihara laid there in her den, looking outwards towards the night sky. The dragoness, her body now reverted to its icy state, slept peacefully against his chest. Her face snuggled against his neck and her tail was wrapped possessively around his waist. She was not letting him go tonight. Maybe she feared he would runaway and leave her alone again?

Her body was cold. This was going to be something he would have to get used to. There were parts that were heated, the areas where her human-like skin was exposed. But the rest of her body was chill. It's probably the reason why he has not fallen asleep yet. But during their moment of bliss, her body was that of a burning fire. So much heat, he smiled reminiscing their recent events.

He couldn't believe how things progressed so quickly. One moment he was trying to kill her… now he had SLEPT with her!

He couldn't help but chuckle. Here he was lying with an ice queen that was part dragon. He certainly didn't wake up this morning expecting this. It's not like he was surprised though. He's always been the spontaneous type. He looked down and felt her rhythmic breathing, her chilly breath against his neck, and her cool body mixed with some warmth pressed against him. He kissed her on her forehead…

_I'll never let you be alone again…_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Haahah and that's that! What you guys think? I know, I know it's a bit weird, and kinda sappy hahahahha. And yeh, Soma and Erina fell in love so quickly... But it's a ONE-SHOT what you expect! lol. I couldn't help it, I just woke up one day last week and kept having this fantasy idea in my head. I decided to recreate it with a Shokugeki No Soma spin on it hahah.

This will be a one-shot! I want to focus on my main fic, Year Three. I just had to get this out of my head. I hope you guys really like it. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Also ohhh man, all there's a lot of Megumi Soma moments happening! Nooooo! LMAOOO. I need my Soma Erina moments! Aww wells, I guess we got to wait. She doesn't really get that much time in the manga, which is frustrating. I hope she does soon! **Also that little girl Kanon!** Hahaha. She totally reminds me of Erina. So adorable! Yeah, if you don't know by now, I have a thing for tsunderes. XD

Read and Review!


	2. His

**PLEASE READ WARNING!**

**Warning:** This one-shot is for mature readers only! Specifically this chapter, **which contains a very intense lemon!** **The language can also be a bit vulgar and too direct for young readers**. If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read. **I advise strongly if you are of faint of heart, not to read. This is a vanilla lemon, but it can be a bit too much for some.** Judging by the recent reviews I decided to add this extra warning in here. I don't want my young readers to feel offended in any sort of way/manner.

**You've been warned… **For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Slay Me**

_His_

Peeking down over her shoulder, Nakiri Erina saw that her hands were being bound by that long white cloth he always had tied to his arm.

Did he take that thing with him everywhere? _Probably?_

Did he use this on all the girls he seduced? _Who knows?_

However, those were questions for another day. The real question was however, how in the name of hell did she find herself in this situation again?

Oh yeah, that's right…. She had lost a Shokugeki… to him.

_Yukihira Sõma! This blasted man!_

Raising her head now, she watched him in pure defiance. She could not believe it; this loss wasn't supposed to happen. She had never lost in her life! And now, because of her overconfidence, she was going to be his toy for an entire evening…

Sõma smiled at her playfully, enjoying the never-die attitude she was giving him. He swore she was the only woman to treat him this way. He couldn't help but get a little bit excited. Tonight was definitely going to be fun.

With her hands now completely bound, he leaned in from behind her towards her ear, making sure his hot breath brushed against her delicate skin. The warmth tickled her earlobe immediately making Erina shiver.

"I'm going to enjoy making you squirm…"

Erina bit her bottom lip, her heart racing at his choice of words.

"L-Like hell! I'll never give in to you!"

Sõma chuckled lightly at that. She hadn't changed one bit, personality wise that is. Making his way from behind her delicious rear, he turned and looked at the stunning woman in front of him, eyeing her up and down, a bit too hungrily. Erina looked away from his intense gaze, it caused her to blush furiously.

The blonde had always this cute factor about her to Sõma. But now, in her mid-twenties, she was more than just cute… she was… indescribable; a true sight to behold. Voluptuous didn't even begin to depict the body she had, with her ample breasts, curvaceous hips, plump lips and doe eyes. To make matters worse, that overly sexualized black gown that clung to her body like glue had his mouth watering. And then there was that slit in her dress that ran up her fleshy thigh… by god it was driving him crazy. All night he fought to keep his eyes from lingering.

He wasn't a man driven by lust or anything like that, but Erina had this hold over him. He couldn't deny this, but in truth, she probably had a hold on every man in the world at the moment.

It wasn't much surprise to Sõma that she was literally the most wanted woman in their era, ranked rightfully so by multiple magazines. Amazingly successful with beauty that could have rivaled even Aphrodite herself, and at such a young age, Erina had the whole world at her feet.

That wasn't to say he wasn't a sought after man himself. He was just as successful as the blonde since graduating their famed culinary school. In fact, the amount of women that had thrown themselves at him over the years was practically nearing infinite.

However there was always that one woman that never gave into his boyish charm, his uncanny ability at being roguishly perfect, and his astounding cooking.

That woman being Nakiri Erina, even if she did want him…

He couldn't help but grin to himself… and now here she was, gift wrapped in a nice tight black gown, soon to be all his for the night.

Recovering from her embarrassment, Erina glared at him. If he thought she would be going along with this cooperatively, he had another thing coming. She wasn't going to be some easy lay like she was sure every other woman in his life was.

He had a bit of a reputation as a womanizer since graduating. Erina had heard the rumors, or in actuality, read all the gossip on the back of magazines. She'd never admit that she actually followed him, but it annoyed her that the paparazzi actually thought which new model or girlfriend he had each week was actual news. Unlike the pristine Erina, Sõma was known to have bedded over hundreds of women after rising to instant fame. They just couldn't keep their hands off him. She had no idea why he even entertained them. They were obviously all gold-diggers, trying to get a piece of his fame. And to make matters even stranger, even after he tossed them aside, they still seemed to be infatuated by him. Amazingly enough, he left none of his lovers scorned.

The thought was just disgusting… yet it made her slightly angry that he could just give himself up to any pair of shapely legs. Did the idea of true love mean nothing to him?

He was a handsome man. He had money, power, and dashingly good looks (the first two were new to him but the latter she unwillingly admitted he always had). It wasn't all that unexpected girls threw themselves at him everywhere he went. But she wasn't going to be just another number… she had her mind set on it. All through high school she had resisted him, and she wasn't going to change now.

_Even in her current predicament._

"I can't believe your going to be my slave for the night," Sõma chuckled. He was still a bit surprised at how all this turned out.

Erina grit her teeth, obviously not as amused as he was.

"I can't believe you actually won. You must have gotten lucky! I'm a far better cook than you!"

The boy, now man, smiled. This reminded him of their high school days. It was quiet refreshing.

"Maybe, but that's all worthless now since the judges chose my dish over yours," he commented. Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her small waist with one hand pulling her against him, and used his other to lift her chin.

"This was your idea anyways, the loser would be the other's slave if I'm correct. You're the one who made the stipulations, not me."

Erina flicked her jaw away from his hand, and turned her face trying to hide her embarrassment. He was right; those were her words.

But! But… she couldn't even come up with anything to think of. She was the one who forced him into a Shokugeki. She was the one who said the loser would be the other's slave for the night. Thoughts of having him dance like a monkey, and walking around on all fours like the dog she knew he was had corrupted her mind.

She never thought she would have lost.

_She never thought… what if she was to be the slave? _

Damn her foolishness!

Sõma let go of her hip, and moved the hand that was around her slim waist a bit lower, gripping her bum. Giving it a strong squeeze, Erina immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She faced him once again and shot him another fierce glare, how dare he! Sõma however just looked at her coyly and smiled, enjoying how soft her ass felt between his fingers. He kept them there, not letting go; too enamored with the feeling.

"I don't want you zoning off now, your thoughts should be here with me, and nowhere else…"

Erina huffed.

"Do what you want. My body is at your mercy, but you will never have my heart."

"We'll see about that… however I think I had won your heart over a long time ago." He even winked at her and gave her rear another playful squeeze.

"Y-You! Stop doing that!" She was blushing furiously. Every time he squeezed her, the shockwaves that flew throughout her body was immense. No one had ever touched her in such inappropriate ways, let alone even be this close to her. No one other than Sõma that is.

Erina knew not the comforts of a man.

This only arose more laughter out of former number two seat. Just like his father, he had finished second, however that was a story for another day. Instead, Sõma focused on the flustered reactions coming from the number one seat in front of him, her rattled state amusing him to no end.

The red head then let her go, much to Erina's shock. Was he actually listening to her? But then all hope was lost when Erina saw the wicked look in his eyes. He was clearly scheming with what to do with his new slave, and he seemed to have found an answer.

"Let's get things started shall we? Undress me."

_Wait what?_

Erina raised a delicate brow… what did he just say?

Sõma smiled at her confusion and decided to repeat for her. "Undress me," he said again, a bit slower this time.

Erina continued to look at him skeptically, a heated blush forming on her features.

"What are you talking about! Even if I could, I physically cant!" She even turned around and shook her bound hands for Sõma to see.

The young man laughed highly amused. This was getting better and better.

"Well that's the point. You might need to get a bit… _creative."_ The way he stressed that last word, it alluded to many different things. Erina's face continued to color at the thought.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me…"

Sõma grinned and shrugged. "Not even the slightest. Now get creative, unlike your cooking," he teased.

"M-My cooking is perfect!" Erina growled. "Unlike your unorthodox ways!"

Erina made a mental note to stab him when the night was done. She would murder this man. And that arrogant smirk he was wearing! If he loved to smile like that so much, she'd carve that grin deep onto his corpse when she was done with him; giving him a smile akin to the Joker.

He was enjoying this way too much. This cocky bastard, he was pissing her off.

Begrudgingly, she stepped towards him and looked to see where she should get started.

Sõma had done her the favor of already taking off his shoes, socks and blazer.

_Lucky her… _

All that was left was his tie, button-up shirt, belt, and his slacks.

She figured she should start at the top. Before she could take off his shirt, she needed to remove the tie around his neck. There was no way she could reach up there with her hands bound behind her back. That left her with only one option.

Pressing herself against him for support, Erina started nibbling on the ends of his tie. This was going to be so hard without hands. She tried to not focus on the contact she was making with his chest. Damn her boobs for being so big! They were practically pushing her away from him! And the friction they were making with his chest… the way her nipples rubbed against his toned pecks and the heat it was creating between her legs… just thinking about it was starting to distract her from the task at hand. She had to get this done quickly.

Being pressed against him without the use of her hands, while working on something as perverted as removing his clothes with her mouth, was making her more and more embarrassed.

Sõma looked down at her and couldn't help but find her to be sexy, biting and gnawing at the item around his neck. She was definitely not holding back. Seeing her work so feverishly at her task at hand was starting to get him excited. Her feisty but determined look… he just couldn't get enough of it. But he had to keep himself composed. The night was going to be long, and he had to keep his cool for now.

Embarrassment now dying down a bit, Erina was starting to get frustrated. The damn tie wasn't budging. She couldn't find enough force to pull on the knot with just her teeth. And she couldn't risk pulling too hard, or she would topple over. Not having hands to hold onto anything was becoming such a pain. At this rate she'd be doing this all night, if only…

"Hold me."

It was Sõma's turn to now raise a brow. "You're being quite assertive," he teased.

Erina rolled her eyes.

"Hold me so I can take your damn tie off," she clarified.

Her cheekiness. Sõma swore he loved it. He was supposed to be the one in charge here. He could of easily told her no, but he wasn't that cruel.

"Sure thing." He placed both hands on her shapely hips, his touch causing Erina's skin to tingle. She could feel his hands through her skintight gown, the heat of his fingers permeating though her dress. It was making her skin ablaze, and her nether region grow even hotter. She tried her best to ignore it for now, like the contact between their chests; she had a task to handle first.

Using the leverage provided, Erina tugged hard on his tie and with a swift pull, it fell to the ground.

"Stupid tie…" She even glared at it, wishing she could set the inanimate object on fire.

Sõma chucked at her response. Erina redirected her glare from the poor tie to the arrogant man in front of her.

"I swear you tied that thing too tight on purpose!"

Sõma smiled and cocked his head innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Whatever." Erina let out a sigh and then looked at his shirt. Damn, first a knot now buttons.

She started to get to work on each button of his shirt, using her teeth and tongue expertly to remove each one. Unlike the tie, which was giving her a problem because of the sheer tightness, Erina made quick work of his shirt.

"Keep your hands at your side."

Again Sõma listened as Erina then made her way behind him. Then using her tipy-toes, Erina reached up and bit the collar of his shirt. After getting a nice hold, she dropped to her knees taking his shirt with her and off his body.

Sõma would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. He turned around to see the blonde on her knees, ready to undue his belt buckle. The sight before his eyes, he just couldn't believe it. Who would of thought, _the_ Nakiri Erina would be on her knees for him.

They both stood in their positions for a second, neither one moving until Sõma decided to break the silence.

"This belt isn't going to come off by itself, you know."

Erina growled. "I-I know that already stupid! It… It's just…"

Erina started to get a bit more flustered. She had sucked up taking off his tie. She even endured being so close to his chest as she undid every single goddamn button of his shirt. But having to take off his belt and pants… that means she would have to be so close to his…

Sõma started to understand her predicament at the moment and grinned. Erina truly was innocent. It was such a turn on for him. His area was starting to burn with desire just looking at her on her knees in front of him but he had to keep trying to calm himself. He didn't want to scare her. He would push her over the edge slowly. If he got excited too soon, he would end up losing her.

"It's not that big of a deal. Do with the belt like how you did with my tie…"

Erina sucked her teeth. "Easy for you to say…"

She crawled over to get closer to Sõma and looked at his belt like it was the most evilest thing on the planet. She had to clear her mind of all the naughty thoughts she was having. It was causing her to lose her concentration. She had to focus on one thing at a time. Swallowing hard, she set off on the last area. Once she took off his belt and pants, she'd be done!

She brought her face close to his belt buckle and started to undue the annoying contraption. Sõma threw his head back, unable to even look down. The feeling of her breath, her face… being so close to his manhood, even if it was through his pants, it took all of his will to not go crazy. He looked at the ceiling trying to focus on anything but the light teasing sensation going on down below.

Erina was completely mortified underneath him. Being forced to remove a man's pants with just her mouth… she had no idea how she hadn't fainted yet. She was much more mature now than she was as a child. She knew about the opposite sex and all that. She read up on it pretty hard. She always prided herself in trying to know as much as possible. But actually being in a situation like this… it was nothing compared to the novels she read.

Little tugs here and there, and with a small pull, Erina had Sõma's belt and pants off in a matter of seconds. Now standing in his boxers, Erina took a good look at the man in front of her.

He had developed amazingly well since high school. His body was toned and muscular in every aspect, she assumed the stories she heard from Alice were true about him and Ryõ being gym buddies. He was practically ripped, like one of those models she saw on the television. Not overly bulky like her grandfather or Gin-senpai, but just well toned and built all over. Her mouth was left a bit hanging and she started to feel a heat partnered with some of her wetness seep though her panties.

"Like what you see?"

Erina turned away quickly, her face still holding its fierce blush.

"I-I've seen better…"

Sõma raised a brow at this. His pride hurt a little bit, but not too much. Knowing Erina, she was probably denying it just for the sake of doing so, but he was hoping she would of at least been impressed.

"Oh really? And here I've been working hard on this body just for you, you know?"

Erina swallowed and her heart started to beat faster. This man… he was surely teasing her! She looked back at him and pursed her lips.

"I-I bet you say that… t-to all the girls…"

Sõma raised a brow slightly, and then kneeled down so now they were eye to eye. He wanted to make this clear to her.

"All the women I've been with are nothing compared to you."

Erina felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest. He was being so direct.

'_God this is just like him… he just says what he wants! He has no idea the weight of his words and what they meant to her…' _Erina turned her head unable to look at him. She was getting so caught up in everything he was saying. Surely she was just another woman for the night. She had to keep reminding herself not to take seriously anything he was saying. After all… sadly, it was just pillow talk.

Sõma then got back up and helped Erina to her feet.

He made his way towards the bed and signaled for her to follow him. Taking a seat on the edge, he waited patiently for the blonde to make her way over. When she was close enough, he pulled her in and placed her on his lap, so they were perpendicular, with Erina's legs thrown across his own. He wrapped his hands around her waist and watched her cutely.

Erina continued to blush under his intense gaze. She couldn't help but overthink everything that was going on. She had just finished undressing him like she was his lover, and now to further that description she was on his lap now awaiting his orders. God… this was humiliating.

"Next assignment," he began.

Erina's gulped, a bit too obviously, in nervous anticipation.

"Kiss me."

"W-What! N-No!"

The blonde's face reddened really hard and as she couldn't control herself from wiggling a bit on him, completely embarrassed.

Sõma laughed and tried to ignore the sensation her bum was giving to his nether region. Giving her hips a slight squeeze, he ceased her movements, trying to calm her.

"Erina, I order you to kiss me."

"B-But!" The blonde blushed even harder. He was being so persistent. If her hands hadn't been tied behind her she would of pushed herself off him.

"I've…" Erina looked at him, vulnerable. "I've never kissed anyone… before…"

Sõma's heart leapt, completely overjoyed. He was going to be her first kiss! Now he was definitely going to continue to edge her on. There was no way he was going to pass this up.

"That's ok… I'm ecstatic to be your first."

Hearing Sõma say those words made Erina undeniably happy. She couldn't help it. For unknown reasons, her chest was beating joyfully, completely over-the-moon at his statement.

"S-Stupid… fine. I'll… I'll kiss… you," Erina said, her eyes constantly shifting. She couldn't keep a steady look on him. If she did, she feared she would do anything he said without reason.

Sõma smiled. Things were going along nicely.

Erina pushed herself closer to him, a bit hesitantly, but now their body was completely rubbing up against one another. Her chest now pressed against Sõma's again, and her face merely inches apart, Erina instinctively closed her eyes and leaned in.

Slowly, she pressed her lips against the boy's and kissed him somewhat cautiously. It was more like a light peck. And just as quickly as it came, she pulled away.

Sõma opened his eyes, a bit displeased that she separated from him so soon. That barely counted as a kiss!

He grinned at her nonetheless; she was too cute for him.

"I won't bite you… unless you want me to of course," he teased.

Erina flushed, she hated being this embarrassed about everything. He had total control over her. She had no confidence unlike the boy before her. This field… she had no experience in the world of kissing.

"I-I know…" Erina looked at his lips and then at him again, feeling a bit braver. "I'll try again… d-don't react though! J-Just let me k-k-kiss you… ok?"

She wondered if that made any sense to him. It was so embarrassing to even ask something like that. But she wanted him to just sit there and let her kiss him. She was a bit scared, and if he was to kiss back, she had no idea of what to do. She wanted to set the pace. She looked at him pleadingly.

Judging by the inviting smile he gave her, she assumed he agreed.

Closing her eyes again, she leaned in starting another kiss. Sõma followed her in suit and closed his eyes as well. Doing as Erina said, he let her take the lead and she controlled the kiss they shared.

She at first kept it at a peck like how she did her first one, just a simple contact between their lips. But soon after, she opened her mouth slightly and gave his lips a lick. Her innocent way of asking for more sent shudders down Sõma's spine. He willingly obliged and gripped her waist ever more tightly, deepening their physical contact. Hesitantly, Erina let her tongue slip into Sõma's mouth and started to cautiously explore. She then found his tongue, and started to poke at it with her own.

Is this what qualified as French kissing? She had no idea.

Sõma, on the receiving end of her prodding, was trying his best to just sit there and let her do whatever she wanted. However as time went by, he felt more and more intoxicated the longer the kiss lasted. Who was the one truly bound here, him or her? Unable to hold back any longer, he returned her prodding tongue with affection. Erina moaned lightly, completely un-expecting him to kiss her back so feverishly.

His tongue started to battle hers, and unsurprisingly, dominating the inexperienced Erina. She had told him not to kiss her back! She just wanted to feel out his mouth… She moaned again, his experience in kissing showing. She was slowly succumbing to him, and eventually completely lost out as Sõma started to dictate the pace and dominate her tongue. Eventually the battlefield changed, and it moved to Erina's mouth.

As she moaned, she cursed her hands for being tied. Reacting to his kissing while being bound felt like torture. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, run her fingers though his hair, his body… something! But she couldn't, being restrained was too much of a tease. Instead she just played with her own fingers, twitching and such as he ravished her mouth.

Eventually breaking away moments later, the two looked at one another bit breathless, until Sõma leaned back in and gave her a quick peck.

"God's tongue eh? You could use some work…"

Erina shook, completely mortified. She was so embarrassed she threw her face into his chest, having not the ability to hide her face with her hands. Her cheeks were a thousand times the color of red. She didn't want him to see her.

"Y-You idiot! I'm not called "God's Tongue" because of my k-kissing a-ability!" She screamed into his chest, her voice consequentially a bit muffled.

Sõma chuckled, knowing full well he was deliberately teasing her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and played with her hair with a free hand.

"I enjoyed it though… I'll take your kiss over any woman in the world."

Erina continued to redden below him… She let out a small huff. This man, everything he was saying just made her heart flutter. God he was good, and all they did was kiss. She had to somehow get a grip of the situation. She had to take what he said with as little meaning as possible, because after this night, she would only be left hurt and casted aside.

_Another trophy on his bedpost._

They stayed like that for a few moments until Sõma raised his chin from her head. He would of liked to hold her like that forever but he needed to continue to escalate things for the sake of making her his. Erina was a stubborn and a smart witted woman. He had to take advantage of her flustered state while he still could.

Using his free hand, he raised her head from his chest and kissed her one more time. Erina let out a small moan and licked her lips greedily.

Picking her off his lap, Sõma brought her to the nearest wall of the room and placed her down.

Erina's mind started to wander. Just what did he have planned? First he had her remove his clothes, and then she was forced to kiss him… what next?

Sõma smiled at her, seeing her rack her brain trying to figure out what he would have her do for his next ploy. He found it funny because in fact, he wasn't going to have her do anything, just be still.

"Your next task is to stay standing."

Erina gave him a questioning glance. Wait what… stand still?

Sõma's smile widened.

"You can use the wall behind you for support. But if you fall in any way, you will be punished."

"P-Punished?" Erina had no clue what was going on. Just stand? There obviously had to be more to it than that.

And in fact… _there was._

Sõma braced her up against the wall with his body and kissed her. Slowly capturing her lips again, he slid his tongue in and restarted their battle from earlier. Erina shut her eyes and leaned against the wall hard for support. She felt her knees grow a bit weak from his kissing and started to realize now what he meant by remain standing.

Breaking away from their kiss momentarily Sõma eyed her intently. This woman, he couldn't get enough of her. He just wanted to keep kissing her, she was so intoxicating.

"If… If you think you can make me fall to my knees from just kissing me… then I hate to burst your bubble! You're not that good!" Erina said rebelliously.

Sõma chuckled at her. She had no idea what she was in for. Leaning back in for another kiss, Sõma this time snaked one hand around her waist and squeezed her ass while the other reached for one of her perfectly shaped mounds on her chest.

Erina squealed in surprised and Sõma grinned through their kiss. He continued to keep their lips locked as his hands had their way with her breast and bum. He could feel her tits perk up and harden though her gown and bra. In a pinching manner, he started to pull and tweak her hardened nipples with his one hand.

Erina moaned through his kisses, completely powerless to stop his assault on her chest. He was playing with her breasts so roughly. Her bra and dress felt like they provided no shield for her soft mounds. She could do nothing to stop him, her hands fidgeting behind her as she tried to control herself.

With his other hand, Sõma removed it from her ass and placed it on her thigh. Then slowly trailed his hand up her leg and slipped it in between the slit of the dress. Erina gasped as she felt his bare touch now on her hips. Why in the hell did she wear this gown again! It was basically easy access and he was taking complete advantage of her. Damn Alice! She should of known when her cousin picked this dress out for her, that the silver haired vixen probably had ulterior motives.

His hands now under her gown, he moved them back onto her round plump ass and squeezed, only her panties separating her skin from his heated touch. He then gripped the hem of her lace panties, and started to yank them upwards. Erina whimpered, and her knees began to buckle as his pulling was creating a friction between her panties and her wet snatch. The more he yanked and pulled on them, the further it rode up her crotch and between her ass.

Erina could barely think, as he was assaulting her in four areas all at the same time.

Her chest, her rear, her private, and her mouth were all being dominated by him.

Her hands that were tied behind her back futilely tried to push his hand away from her bum, but it was to no avail.

Pulling away from their kiss Sõma then decided it was time to further escalate things. Leaving her a bit confused as to why he stopped kissing her, the boy started to make his way downwards, leaving kisses along her jaw, and neck. He then eyed her hardened breasts though her dress and unwillingly letting go of her ass and panties, decided to give both her mounds the attention they were screaming for. Erina arched her back trying to fight against the pleasure.

"You're going to lose at this rate. Do you really want to be punished that bad?"

"S-Shut up! Your ch-cheating!"

Sõma laughed a bit wickedly. The boy then moved his mouth to one of her hardened nipples and gave it a light bite. Erina growled from the mix of pain and pleasure. She clenched her teeth as he assaulted one of her breasts with his mouth, and the other with his hand. He sucked and pulled on her nipple rather roughly, and with every bite he could feel the woman's legs before him shake. Having then decided he had given one side enough attention, he switched and began biting the other.

Erina pressed herself hard against the wall behind her trying her best to keep her knees from collapsing. Faint moans after faint moans escaped her due to the relentless attention he was giving to her tits. He was attacking her breasts with such vigor, and she had no way to defend herself. All she could do was focus on standing, and keeping her moans to a minimum. But that was barely helping as her pussy was starting to heat up uncontrollably, now missing the friction her jammed panties was providing her.

Having played enough with her breasts, Sõma gave them a few more bites and then started making his way lower again. As he kept heading south, he left kisses along the way, kissing her stomach and bellybutton, and such. Erina was starting to lose her mind as he moved at a snails pace towards her heated core. The skintight gown she wore was practically useless. Through a mix of her sweat and his wet kisses, she could feel everything though it all.

Feeling a rustling sensation in her nether region Erina looked down to see Sõma on his knees and his head dangerously close to her most private of areas. No! She had to stop him. If he looked down there… he would see her shame. He would see, just how bad she was leaking for him…

"Yu-Yukihira! P-Please… anything but that!"

The chef looked up at her and gave her a devilish grin.

"If you can still stand after this, you win."

Erina let out a reluctant moan but Sõma ignored her pleas.

Lifting her gown, the boy shoved his face under her dress and smiled. She was wearing the sexiest pair of red lace panties he had ever seen. She had clearly done some shopping at some high-end lingerie store. He'd have to thank Alice later. And the fact that it was such a daring color, under her dark black dress… it made it that much more sexy. It was all lace with a tempting floral pattern, and it was all his.

He brought his face closer to her area and breathed in and out hotly on it. Erina bucked her hips, unable to control herself from his teasing breath. She smelled wonderful, even down there, Sõma noted to himself. She smelled of lilacs and vanilla. So sweet and delicious, he would have no problem eating her up.

But before he began to lap at her though her panties, he noticed something glistening. Now that his eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness under her gown, his golden orbs widened slightly at her indisputable want for him. Her area… fuck it, her entire inner thighs was soaked! She was completely wet! Her panties were practically digging into her snatch from all the wetness.

Sõma chuckled and gave her a sweet peck on where her clitoris would be through her panties.

Erina bit her lip and moaned.

"You know, your mouth up there might say you don't want this… but the one down here is practically begging for attention."

Erina was completely mortified. Her body had betrayed her… and now he saw how excited she was. Damn it! He would never let this go! She looked down and hated the fact that he was under her gown. She couldn't see anything. Her hands were bound and now her vision of what this man was going to do to her most private of areas was now blocked.

"P-Please! Sõma-kun… be gentle…" she begged. That was all she could do, completely powerless to stop him.

He smiled and as much as he wanted to be a bit rough, he couldn't deny her request. The way she said it, voice filled with desperation and need, it made him want to listen to her. He didn't say anything back, but he began his attack on her flower in the sweetest of ways.

First he gave her wet mound a few pecks, soft and passionate, to increase Erina's sensitivity. And then he began to slowly kiss her lips through her panties, as if he was kissing her mouth. Hell, he was practically treating it like he was kissing her upper lips. He worked on her panty-clad pussy with such devotion. Then noticing her heightened excitement, he started to lick and even nibble on her erected clitoris.

Erina threw her head back and started to fidget uncontrollably with her hands. Her legs were clearly now shaking. She wanted to just free herself, grab his head, and shove it as hard as she could against her pussy. His teasing was driving her on edge. She began to instinctively buck against his face, trying to create as much friction as possible.

Sõma placed both hands on her thighs to keep her still. He did not want to give her the satisfaction of an early release; he wanted her to suffer more. He continued to slowly tease her honey pot with his tongue, and every time he felt her try and buck against his face, he pulled away just in time, giving her no contact to grind against.

Erina was whimpering uncontrollably above him, and she was bucking wildly now at even the lightest of touches from his lips and tongue. Being sexually frustrated at the moment, her mind was over taken by lust.

"Please! S-Sõma-kun please!"

Hearing her beg and call out his name, the red haired man decided to appease her once again. Her pleading was something he found himself unable reject; if only she knew he couldn't resist when she begged like that. Shoving his face now hard against her crotch, he lapped at her with much intensity; Erina's whole body was convulsing now. He expertly licked her through and though, and when he was feeling her nearing her end, he focused completely on her clitoris, sucking, pulling, nibbling and lapping it up with force.

Erina was definitely nearing her end. She could feel it. It was coming, and it was going to be huge! The only reason she was still even standing was from the support he provided below her. At any moment she was going to fall. A few more laps, and a soft bite from Sõma, and then a hot peck on her clit to finalize the ordeal sent her completely over. Erina climaxed hard, howling and gushing on his face, all the while squeezing her thighs against his cheeks holding his head captive.

She bucked wildly against his mouth, grinding his face against her clothed crotch as hard as she could, riding out her climax to the very end. After a few more harsh thrusts, Erina finally started to simmer down and her grinding on his face slowly came to a stop. Having lost the feeling in her legs and the support from Sõma under her, the man having removed himself from under her dress, she slowly slid down the wall.

Sõma's face was wet and shiny, undeniably from all her disgraceful juices. He grinned at her madly, and licked his lips trying to lap up her flavor.

"You taste amazing Nakiri…"

The blonde blushed, and bowed her head in shame. She couldn't believe he did something so disgraceful, so… so shameless!

To make matters worse, Sõma then leaned in and kissed her, forcing her to taste her own juices. She tried to fight against it but she had not the strength. Instead she just let him shove the taste down her throat and he left her panting heavily when he broke away.

"See, tastes good right?"

Erina didn't say anything. She just stared at him in disbelief. The audacity of this man! He had no shame! To make her taste her own nectar… though she could not deny, it wasn't a bad taste. It was different; she had no idea how to explain the essence. This was something even her God's Tongue could not place. The only thing that came to mind was herself. She tasted… like herself? A bit tangy, but she tasted like Erina…

Sõma gave her one last kiss and then stood up.

"You lost princess, so it's punishment time."

Erina looked up at him, still panting, having not recovered from her high.

Sõma took that as her way of confirming she was listening. "As punishment, you're going to have to return the favor…"

Erina's eyes widened and she somehow found herself alert again. No way! He had to be joking!

"You can't… you can't be… serious," she said through pants.

"But I am," he grinned. "You've been having all the fun and I've just been here suffering. Your next task is to service me."

Erina turned her head in refusal. There was no way in hell she was doing that! Such… such a degrading act! For her to service him now, she would lose all respect for herself. It was one thing for him to go down on her; he did that on his own accord. But she was not going to give him fellatio.

Sõma raised a brow, and pouted.

"Come on, I just gave you an amazing time just now, wont you return the favor?"

"I-I didn't ask for that! You took that upon yourself to do that!"

"Aww Nakiri… jeez, you're supposed to be my slave you know? Slaves must listen to every order their master says. You're my slave, and you lost, you fell."

Erina continued to blush harder below him… god why in the hell did she say slave? She clearly never thought this through… and now he was asking for her to service him! Of all the most degrading, embarrassing things in the world…

"As an incentive, I'll even untie your hands… how does that sound?"

Erina pursed her lips, clearly in thought… If she had her hands free, it would be ten times less humiliating than doing it with just her mouth… God! Just the thought was putting her to shame.

_Yukihira Sõma… this man. She would get her revenge one day!_

"F-Fine… as your slave, I'm doing this… Just so you know, I-I do not want to! But… I guess… I have no choice..."

Sõma beamed at her happily. He was overjoyed she was going to cooperate, even if she did put on that she didn't want to. He then reached behind her and undid the knot keeping her hands bound. After getting back his sash, he tied it where it rightfully belonged around his arm and made his way towards the bed. He took a seat on the edge and motioned for her to follow him.

Hesitantly, Erina made her way over and got on her knees. She kneeled there but made no move to start. She couldn't find it in herself; she was so humiliated to actually be doing something like this.

Sõma could sense her embarrassment. As much as he was enjoying it, he knew it might be a bit too much for her.

Reaching down he stroked her face lovingly.

"Come on, do it for me…"

His words… they were pushing her. She wanted to please him, she had no idea why but she wanted to.

_Her body wanted to._

Erina took a deep breath and eyed the bulge beneath his boxers. It looked so constrained, almost painful. His member was practically pitching a tent down there. She had no idea why she hadn't noticed it until now. He was really holding himself back… just for her. The thought of him sacrificing his own wants to please her first made Erina's chest melt.

Sighing in defeat, she put out a hesitant hand towards the entrance of his boxers. She then reached between the slit of his undergarment and with little effort, Sõma's erect penis forced it's way out all by itself.

Erina's eyes shot open in complete shock. She had never seen one before, a man's cock that is. She would be lying if she were to say she never ventured and did a bit of research on the subject. But to actually see one in person, it was a whole different story.

It caught her by surprise, the size and sturdiness of it all. To make matters worse it looked so thick, she couldn't believe she was going to have to suck on something like this. It was so hard… was this all because of her? Did he really want her that badly?

And to make matters worse, the strong scent his penis was giving off, the musky aroma of a man in need, was starting to get her wet all over again. Her mind was becoming fuzzy.

Sõma looked down at her with pleading eyes.

Biting her lip nervously, Erina reached out and grabbed his cock with both hands.

The boy jerked at her sudden boldness and threw his head back from the immediate stimulation.

She gripped it and felt it out first, a bit scared of the foreign object. It felt even harder in her hands! And it was so hot! The heat from his rod danced like fire between her fingers. To make matters worse it was throbbing with need, practically begging for her attention. The pulsing of his cock between her hands was a feeling she would never forget.

Deciding it was now or never, Erina moved her head over to Sõma's manhood and hesitantly stuck her tongue to it. Sõma groaned at her slow pace, as she was unconsciously teasing him. She then began to lick it, starting at the shaft and making her way up to the tip. She repeated the processes a few times earning some serious groans from the man above her. Noticing how he reacted even more strongly to her licking when she got to the head, she adjusted her technique and started to linger there a bit more and focused heavily on teasing that area.

"N-Nakiri…" he groaned.

Hearing her moan his name, Erina looked up at him and saw Sõma was practically in his own world. His eyes were filled with so much lust and want.

"Put it… in your mouth…" he said breathlessly.

Erina blushed and did as he said. She wasn't sure how something like this was going to fit. It was just too wide and so long! But that internal need to please him was not dying down.

Parting her beautiful lips, Erina engulfed the top half of Sõma's cock. She had to force it inside her small mouth, his thickness stretching her jaws wide.

She then stared sucking on it with much energy. She threw all care and embarrassment away. She was already sucking on his manhood, and if she was going to do something, hell, she might as well put her all into it.

Trapping Sõma's cock between her lips, along with her suction, she started to use her tongue and lick his cock inside her mouth. She was slathering it with her saliva, licking it like she was trying to clean it with just her godly palate.

Sõma could take no more. Her teasing and sucking was driving him crazy. He reached down and placed a hand on top of her head, and with a slight push started to guide her head up and down his sturdy shaft. Using his hand as a guide, Erina obliged and continued to suck and lick the length of his manhood while going through the rhythm of bobbing her head.

She had no idea how she was adjusting her mouth to fit him. She tried her best to keep her teeth away from his hot cock as his member slid in and out of her cavity, spreading her oral walls with each push.

The boy groaned in passion as Erina started to quicken her pace and tighten her hold on him. She was learning so quickly, and he didn't even have to tell her anything. Removing his hands from the back of her head, Sõma let Erina dictate everything from there on out. He was so close… he could feel his release a few seconds away.

Seeing Sõma in pure bliss, Erina couldn't help the excitement in her heart and between her legs. She was actually pleasuring him! She felt a bit proud, even though she was shamed. However, she also couldn't help feeling a bit vindictive either. He had put her through much embarrassment a few moments ago… She was his slave, in title for the moment, yes. But she was going to show him just how naughty this slave could be.

She slowed up, dangerously close to not even moving, her pace was that of a snail. And she would flick her tongue on occasion every so few seconds instead of the constant attention she was giving his cock before.

Sõma started to breathe heavily and shot Erina a desperate look.

"Nakiri… please…."

She smiled on his cock.

The look itself was driving Sõma insane. Seeing his glistening cock between her pouty lips. He just wanted to explode in her mouth now!

"P-Please…"

She smirked; she liked it when he begged. She quickened her pace again to that of before and felt him get harder in her mouth. He was so hot between her tongue. Just a few more strokes… a lick along his shaft, and a final suck on tip was all Sõma needed.

"Erina!" He shouted her name, and gripped her head as he released up all his built up stress deep inside her mouth. He released his entire load down her throat and Erina could only sit there, forced to swallow on it all or choke.

Every last drop… she took it all down.

Finally letting her go, Sõma dropped back on the bed, completely spent, and heard Erina cough a bit. He lifted his head up however and gave her a sultry grin.

Watching her lick her lips clean, he couldn't believe he was starting to get excited after just literally blowing a load. God this woman, she had no idea how seductive she was.

"That tasted… bitter? Not bad… but just different…"

Sõma smirked at her analysis.

"You sure that was your first time… that was amazing!" Erina looked away embarrassed at his praise. To be praised for doing something so uncouth… she didn't know how to feel. "Scratch what I said earlier, you definitely have 'God's Tongue.'

She then flushed at his aberrant use of her title. He just wouldn't let it go.

"If you mention my tongue one more time in such a perverse manner, next time I'll bite it off."

Sõma chuckled at her comment. "So there's going to be a next time?"

"Eh!" Erina reddened even more. God! He's insufferable. "Y-You pervert! I didn't mean it like that!"

The little princess now turned queen of the cooking world leapt onto the bed tackling Sõma in the process, and started lightly punching his chest, completely embarrassed. The boy just continued to laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly containing her erratic movements. Then without a moment to spare kissed her.

It was enough to calm the flustered Erina as he then turned her over so now he was on top of her.

Looking deep into her eyes, the boy leaned down again and gave her a small chaste kiss.

"Do you want to continue?"

Erina raised a brow at his question? '_What does he mean, do I want?'_ she thought.

"I-I thought you said I'm your slave for the night… I-It is up to you to decide that…" Erina averted her eyes shyly from Sõma. She didn't want to say it, but she did want to see where this played out. It wasn't bad… Of all the people in the world, he was the only man she ever had interest in. She didn't mind if she gave it to him.

_Her body, her innocence. _

She couldn't separate if that was her brain, her heart, or just the straight lust/excited state she was in speaking. But whatever it was, it wanted Sõma to be her first. Even if this was a one-night fling, as long as it was him, she didn't mind. She would cherish this moment for the rest of her life. She would give herself to no other man. She would taste what this supposed 'sex' felt like and then never touch it again.

"You are my slave… however I didn't exactly expect you to cooperate you know. I was only teasing," he winked at her. "The fact that you cooperated with all my wishes was a bit of a surprise…"

"W-Wait! So I didn't have to do all this!"

Sõma laughed. "Of course not… but aren't you glad you did?"

Erina was quiet for a bit… "I… I don't know… I guess…"

"Though that begs to question," Sõma started. He then looked at her curiously. "If someone else had beaten you in a Shokugeki and made you their slave, would you have done this with someone else?"

Erina slapped him. It was pure reaction. How dare he ask such a question!

"Of course not! You idiot!" She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. "First off I wouldn't lose to anyone but you! And second... I… I only went along with it because it… it was Sõma-kun…" She finished softly. How humiliating... she had just confessed to him in such a stupid way. She probably looked so foolish now in his eyes. She was clearly the only one getting caught up in their activities. She had known from the start. He was a womanizer remember... She was just another one...

Face crimson from her slap, the read haired man looked down at her warmly. Her eyes were blazing with anger, regret, pain and maybe more… but for the right reasons. He knew what he was asking, but he needed to know. It was worth it though, because he got the answer he was looking for. He'd get slapped a million times more to hear her say those words.

"Good. I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed her again, more passionately this time.

Erina accepted his kiss a little bit unwillingly, still a bit confused to be honest.

"Why would you ask such a question then?" she whispered.

"I just wanted to be sure. Right now, I've never wanted anything more in my life. And I just want to be sure this is what you want as well…"

"Stop saying that!" Erina turned her head from him. Her heart was twisted in all kinds emotion. "I know I'm just another notch in your bedpost… stop saying those things… I don't want to be lied to… I'm already giving myself to you! There's no need to lie to me…"

Sõma turned her face to look at him again, maybe a bit too forcefully.

"Erina. I'm. Not. Lying." He said each word separate of the other, to make sure she was hearing him correct. "I've always liked you, though I might express it in weird ways. Why do you think I've tease you so much over the years?"

Erina averted her eyes and bit her lip, her heart beating at a rate faster than light. This was too good to be true. The man she's always wanted… here with her. Saying all the right things. Saying he wanted her more than any other girl… Why did this seem so hard to believe? Wasn't he in an on-and-off relationship with that perfect Tadokoro Megumi? They were always hanging out together, now and back when they were in school. She was sure they were an item. The paparazzi did… claiming she was the only girlfriend he still kept around...

"Nakiri, look at me…" Hesitantly, Erina met his gaze once more. "I love you."

Her heart exploded. The world had ended.

WHAT DID HE SAY!

She couldn't believe it. He did not just say that.

"M-Me…" she stuttered. "You love… me?"

He grinned at her cockily, a look she swore he's mastered over their years.

"Yes, you… dummy."

"W-What about all the other girls in your life! What about Tadokoro Megumi? You can't just say you love me but love other women as well!" Erina screamed. "That's not how the world works!" Erina was getting a bit hysterical now. Her emotions were at play. She wanted to believe him, but in all honestly, she had no idea what to think. Her brain however was protecting her. The last thing she wanted was be used and left alone in a corner.

Sõma raised a brow, at her sudden outburst and interest in his friend.

"What about her or them? Tadokoro is my closest friend, nothing more. We tried dating once, but we soon realized we didn't click as well in a relationship as we did as best friends."

"S-So... you will be mines? And mines only?" She practically whispered it. Almost begging like. She was scared to ask, scared to let him in. But much like Sõma a few seconds before, now she had something she needed to know...

"Yes... I'll be yours," he answered and smiled at her. "However, tonight, your my slave... so technically your mines."

All logic was instantly thrown out the window. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a fierce kiss. She wasn't even thinking about letting go. Like a vice, she kept their lips smashed against one another for so long, it was getting hard to breathe. Opening her eyes and finally pulling away softly, Erina looked at him breathless.

"Say that from the start! Stupid!"

He laughed. "But it's too fun teasing you…"

Erina huffed exasperatedly but smiled. God this man loved to play games with her. But now here was her chance! She could make him hers…

_She actually had a shot at love…_

"I'm going to ask again, just to make sure, do you want to continue? Because after here on out… there's no turning back ok? I don't think I'd be able to stop myself…"

Erina rolled her eyes playfully.

'_Men,' _she thought. _'They really have no control.' _A part of her however was excited.

She wanted this, more than anything in her life.

"Go for it tiger… I'm all yours," she purred. Erina even pouted her lips and gave him one of the most seductive looks Sõma had ever seen. There was no turning back after that. She asked for it!

He growled instinctively, his manhood up and raring to go. Taking off his boxers and giving Erina time to remove her gown and the rest of her garments, Sõma then positioned himself between the legs of her well-endowed body. But first, before starting any form of intercourse, he leaned down and started to eat out her beautifully pink flower.

Erina moaned as he lapped on her folds, getting even more wet for him. She was practically gushing already. There was no need for him to even give her any extra stimulation other than to tease her, she was more than wet. He was doing this on purpose, she was sure.

After giving her cooch enough attention, Sõma then moved his torso back between her legs again. He rubbed his cock teasingly against her crotch, causing Erina to buck below him in desperate need.

She braced herself and clenched her teeth. God help her… she wanted this so bad!

She started to groan below him, already overly stimulated by his teasing. She felt like she could climax just from the constant friction of his cock on her clit. His rubbing was causing her brain to melt.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you…"

Erina tried her best to glare at him, but she was sure it was anything but. She continued to press her intimacy hard against his grinding cock.

"Sõma, don't tease me…"

"Tell me what you want," he repeated.

Erina bit her lip, sexually frustrated. Damn this perverted man to hell! What did she see in him anyways!

"I want your cock dammit! Give it to me!" she screamed mortified. How dare he make her say such words? They were unfit for a person of her nobility.

Sõma grinned. "As you wish."

Stopping his grinding against her wet cunt, Sõma positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly started to push himself inside.

Erina dug her nails into the sheet below him and arched her lower back, trying her best to accept him. God he was spreading her walls! Every second that passed, she could feel him getting deeper and deeper inside her. It felt like she was being stabbed by a hot metal rod. She shut her eyes tightly, and continued to absorb all of Sõma. By the time she could feel his thighs, and they were one, it felt like his cock was all the way up her stomach. His dick was practically kissing her womb.

Some blood tricked out of Erina's vagina and down Sõma's cock, her virginity now something of the past. He had broken her hymen. He was now, forever marked, as her first.

Forcing her eyes open, Erina looked at him, sweating and somewhat exhausted at just the initial ordeal of him entering her. Surprisingly, she saw a look of concern. She wasn't sure what she expected him to look like but the concerned look in his eyes showed he was well aware of her discomfort. However, like they said earlier, there was no turning back. She was going to ride this to the end. Putting on a brave face, she smiled.

"I… I'm ok… keep going… just be, gentle…"

Sõma leaned down and kissed her warmly. "Will do."

He then slowly started to pull out, keeping watch of Erina's face for any extreme signs of pain.

Erina continued to hold her own as he made his way out and gasped when he was finally at her exit, only the tip of his head staying inside her. Seeing that she was fine, Sõma slowly started to make his way back inside her again. Erina gripped the sheet tighter and let out a small moan. God! When he pushed back in her… it was just too much to take. She couldn't help but let out a moan, a mix of both pleasure and pain.

Making his way all the way to her center with much more ease the second time, Sõma started to create a slow but steady rhythm of leaving and entering her. Erina below him started to moan at every thrust. He was going at the perfect pace, slowly escalating only when he felt like she was able to handle more. His experience over her was showing.

Sõma could see her adapt to him, and not long after, he was thrusting in and out of her at a normal rate.

Erina reached up to Sõma and pulled him down, engaging in another heated kiss. Being in a missionary position, she wanted to feel all of him. His tongue, his cock, his body… she wanted it all. She hungrily parted her mouth and attacked Sõma's lips. The boy let her in and they started their battle up top while Erina's lower mouth fought the war.

Surprisingly enough, she was winning the upper battle. Her "God's Tongue" was proving too much for Sõma; she was definitely a fast learner when it came to French kissing. However much of that was probably do to the fact that the red head was more focused on their fight below, as her lower lips were getting completely destroyed and utterly defeated. She moaned hard through kisses between each thrust, barely able to control the passion and heat inside her. Sõma was an animal, and her kissing was only enticing him to pound her harder.

He started to pump faster and faster, heavily smashing his cock deep into her walls, each time kissing the entrance of her womb. If it was even possible, it felt like he was getting deeper and deeper every time he plunged into her.

Erina let out more stifled moans through rough kisses, her mind going absolutely crazy. The pleasure and beating he was putting on her pussy was unbearable. The feeling that was coursing through her body was indescribable. She couldn't even think, as she felt her lower lips tighten harder around his cock after every thrust. He felt so good between her legs. Feeling her body heat up and her end coming close, Erina wrapped her legs around Sõma's waist and put him in a leg lock.

"Nakiri…" Sõma groaned, the feeling of her walls tightening around his cock pushing him closer to his limit.

"Sõma-kun!" Erina moaned back and kissed him deeply.

With one final hard thrust, and lips locked, Sõma slammed his cock as deep and hard as he could into Erina's wet cunt. The blonde's pussy instinctively squeezed down on his member, sucking him in as the pair came in a heated climax.

Sõma shot his semen all over her walls, spraying everything he had in her. Her hungry pussy was milking him dry.

"Soo… warm…" Erina cooed through pants below him, feeling his hot seed swimming between her legs.

Sõma was breathless. Panting like crazy, he dropped onto her, and shoved his face into her neck. He started to suck on her collarbone teasingly and used one of his hands to play with her breast, as he slowly came down from his high. He didn't even care about removing his cock, which was still buried deep in her. He was temporarily, utterly finished. He had never blown a load so big before. There was just something about this woman that pushed him to his limits.

Erina was lost in pleasure. She felt Sõma collapse on her, his body heat mixing with hers. Even with Sõma on her, she felt practically weightless. She had played with herself so many times, coincidentally fantasizing about the man above her, but nothing came close to this. The real thing was absolutely on a whole different level. She was sure her pussy would be sore tomorrow.

HE WAS AMAZING!

His teasing on her neck and breasts however jerked her conscious again, and sent shivers down her body. However, what truly snapped her out of her reverie was the feeling of his rod becoming harder between her lower lips. Did he still have energy for more? Was this man really that tireless?

She could feel it starting to spread her walls again, with its girth increasing as the seconds passed… she almost forgot he had never removed himself from her.

"Sõma-kun… Mhmmm…" she moaned lightly, her pussy lips now fully spread once again by his erect cock.

The boy looked at her and grinned.

He pulled out to the tip and slowly pushed himself back deep in her causing her to gasp.

"Y-Yukihira!"

"Let's go again…"

"Already? B-But we just finished…"

"I can't get enough of you Erina…" The blonde's face face reddened. "I thought I was spent, but look how hard your making me again…"

"Mhmmmm" Erina moaned as Sõma started to move slowly in and out of her again, getting her also back in the mood. "Ahh… Sõma! I'm still sensitive, p-please… give me some time…"

The boy kissed her and lifted himself up off her. "We'll get plenty of rest when we sleep. I told you right… I'm going to make you squirm."

Erina opened her mouth to protest but before she could, Sõma pulled out of her started to rub his cock directly against her clit.

"Ahhh…."

Also deciding to give her breasts some attention, the boy started his attack on her mounds while letting his cock tease her wet pussy.

"Sõma-kun!" Erina moaned his name. He was setting her body on fire again. After he pulled out of her, she couldn't help but miss the feeling of his cock deep between her legs. It left a blank space now waiting to be filled.

_She felt so empty without him inside her._

Starting to buck her hips again, trying to create more friction between Sõma's hardened member and her clit, Erina's whole body was once again starting to want more.

Noticing her excitement, judging from how wet her cunt felt against his cock and how hard her nipples were on his tongue, Sõma used one of his hands and squeezed her ass to get her attention.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"If you want me to fuck you again, turn around," he teased. Erina flushed at his choice of words but couldn't help the fact that it made her even wetter. She was practically leaking now. She wanted him to "fuck" her again. Her area was begging for it after his teasing. Hell, she felt him get hard in her! After feeling that and getting horny again, she couldn't do without him screwing her one more time.

"F-Fine…" Erina turned around and got on all fours on the bed.

"Raise your ass higher."

Damn him to hell! He just loved to make things more embarrassing. It's not like he already got a good view of her rear, but now he wanted her to raise her bum higher? How is that even possible?

"O-Ok?" What should she do? An idea then just sprung to the blonde. Instead of holding her front half up and being on all fours, Erina just let her chest fall flat against the bed and then crossed her arms in front of her, and rested her head on them, creating a makeshift pillow with her hands. Then using the newfound leverage of her upper body being flat against the mattress, she perked her ass up as high as she could with the use of her legs, in complete submission.

To say she was completely humiliated at the situation she was in was an understatement. She was more than that, she felt shamed, disgraced, mortified, and so much more. But the thought of being in complete submission to him was causing her pussy to drip uncontrollably.

Sõma laughed at her body's eagerness, and decided he should tease her some more. Instead of going ahead and giving her what she wanted, Sõma started licking her clit ever so slowly.

"Ahhhhh…." Erina moaned. She was expecting his cock, not his tongue. The light sensation caught her by surprise. He focused on her hardened clit for a while, licking it thoroughly, and then began stroking up and down her wet folds.

"Mhmmmmmm…. Yukihira-kunnnn…." Faint moans escaped Erina as she started to wiggle her ass in anticipation, pressing her clit up harder against his tongue. Seeing her suffer before him just made Sõma even harder. His cock was aching to plunge itself deep inside her. He wanted to tease her more but his manhood was paining with want. Not being able to control himself anymore, Sõma got in position and placed his stiff cock between her legs, rubbing against her moistness. He loved the feeling of her soft lips against the skin of his hardened member.

Erina groaned in frustration. God he enjoyed to do this to her! Teasing his cock on her pussy lips. It only made her want him more. She wiggled her behind again; this time harder against his thick cock than she had done against his tongue. Hopefully this was enough to show how much she wanted him.

Sõma chuckled at her eagerness.

"You really are quite the perv Nakiri… who would of guessed?"

"S-Shut up… this is all your fault!"

Sõma raised a brow and hummed in amusement. "So it's my fault you're this wet for me?"

Erina shoved her face into her arms in shame. Sõma just snickered at her response and after a few more teasing thrusts, set the tip of his cock at her entrance and slammed hard inside Erina.

"Ahh!" Erina screamed in surprise. Ramming into her so hard at the start caused her legs to instantly go weak, and to make matters worse he wasn't letting up. She could barely keep her ass at the height he requested thanks to the beating he was putting on her thighs and pussy. His hot rod was penetrating her with such ease this time around, it was like her cunt had adjusted to the shape of his penis. He was digging in and out her sweet spots. Erina just continued to moan and shoved her face deeper into her arms as she let Sõma pound her from behind. This was completely different from moments ago, where he lovingly took her. Instead, here she was being fucked like a bitch in heat.

Seeing the princess hide her face below him Sõma smirked a bit evilly. He wanted to see her lust filled eyes, her reddened cheeks, and sweaty face. He wanted her to look at him as he fucked her hard from behind.

Removing one of his hands from her hips that he was using to help thrust into her, he slapped her hard across the ass.

"AHHHH!" Erina moaned loudly, the burning sensation on her bum mixing with the pleasure he was putting on her cunt.

"Sõma-kun! Y-You jerk!" Erina screamed through muffled voices.

The boy smacked her behind again, a bit harder this time. He watched as her soft plump ass shook and created a ripple effect from the hit. Erina jerked once more from the contact and turned her head to now look at him, glaring daggers at the red head.

Her sultry lust filled look mixed with the glare she was giving him made his cock harder if that was even possible. Motivated by her watching him now, he pumped into her fiercer than ever, all the while moaning at the tightness from which her little honey pot was gripping him.

Erina's moans started to increase and match Sõma's, her snatch now practically a masochist for enjoying the rough fucking he was giving her. Looking into his eyes, Erina saw his golden orbs get heavy with so much desire and lust. He was nearing his end. And so was she.

"Sõma-kun!" Erina screamed out like a banshee, bracing herself for the giant orgasm coming. Her cunt tightened as hard as it could, squeezing Sõma's cock like a vacuum, as she could already feel her pussy starting to gush. Her body was delirious in pleasure.

"Erina!" Sõma shouted, slamming into her one last time, harder and deeper than he had ever done. He could feel his cock so far inside her, he was literally balls-deep as he climaxed.

The two reached orgasm with such force, their body was left shaking. Sõma couldn't stop the flow of his semen, as his cock continued to pour its pollen deep in her flower. He was so far in her, he was sure he was letting it go directly in her womb. Not even having the energy to keep himself up, he collapsed onto her back as his cock continued to fill her.

Erina could feel it all! His sweaty chest against her cool back, their skin mingling with one another creating an intense heat. She felt his hot seed as it was being sprayed so deep in her cunt, it was practically painting her insides white with all his cum. He had released so much insider her… she was sure she would need the day-after-pill tomorrow. Even if it was a safe day, the amount of cum he let out had her a bit nervous… Feeling him pull out of her this time, Erina felt all his extra semen starting to seep out of her pussy. He had filled her to the brim with his seed. She cooed softly at the strange tickling feeling of it dripping out between her legs.

Resting on top of her, Sõma moved his head to lie against hers and gave her a weary look, drained but proud at the same time. He wore his typical smile and leaned in a little bit closer to kiss her softly.

How a man could fuck her so rough but kiss so soft, she had no idea. But then again, that was Sõma, a human mystery she figured she'd never solve.

"You look quite pleased with yourself," Erina mumbled, a fully blushed but satisfied look on her. As much as she would deny it, she was in pure ecstasy. She then tried her best to replace her exhausted look with her more typical domineering one. "You'll pay for giving my ass such a rude slap. I promise you this…" she finished sultrily.

Sõma's heart quickened at her statement, his lust now satisfied and his senses returning to him in full blast. Holy hell… what had he just done! He had humiliated her, stolen her first kiss, took her virginity, imprinted his hand on her ass, and shot his seed all inside her.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! There he goes thinking with his dick again. And now he was in deep shit. His lust and satisfaction of actually winning their Shokugeki had completely blinded and corrupted him. Yes, they both confessed to liking each other... but hell! This was not how he had planned their first time to be. He had ideas long ago of how he was going to sway the blonde to eventually becoming his woman. He never dreamt in his wildest imaginations it would happen like this!

Sõma averted his eyes and started to scratch his head nervously. The weight of what he had just done now finally sinking in.

"Ahhh… Nakiri, I ummm…" He had no idea what to say. Erina couldn't help but find herself smiling as she could sense a power shift happening. She was back in control. He had his fun, now it was her turn to make him squirm.

"Save your excuses for tomorrow Yukhira-kun. You'll have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." She then rolled out from under him and got under the sheets. Yes, she'd figure out what to do with him tomorrow.

Sõma sweat dropped, his life, as he knew it was over!

BUT WAIT! There was still a sliver of hope. She was supposed to be his slave for an entire night!

That verbal contract wouldn't be over until tomorrow… that means he still had time!

Sõma grinned to himself a bit evilly. Sure he was going to pay in the morning, but until then, he might as well live to his hearts content.

Feeling his partner in crime starting to rise up again, Sõma got under the blankets and scooted over to the exhausted blonde.

Erina was too caught up in her own thoughts as to how she was going to punish Sõma tomorrow, even though towards the end she wanted it too, that by the time she had felt Sõma near her it was already too late.

The boy slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back flat against his chest. Erina shrieked as she felt his hands grope her voluptuous breasts while his hardened member slipped between her legs and played at her entrance once again from behind.

"S-Sõma!" She replied startled.

"You're going to punish me tomorrow right, no matter what?" He breathed into her ear, huskily, asking the question a bit rhetorically. He wasn't in need of a response. He started to nibble on her ear while jerking his cock teasingly on her once again wet entrance. The feelings of her rich thighs and slick pussy made the boy more than ready to go. He had to have a fetish for this kind of thing she assumed. He just loved to rub his cock against her dripping pussy.

"In that case, I might as well fuck you until morning…"

Erina moaned at his crude words. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was getting so wet from his dirty talk. He seemed so determined, was he really going to have his way with her until daybreak? There was no way he could be this tireless! They had already done it twice! And let's not forget his teasing from before all that even happened. Her body wouldn't be able to handle anything more! She would lose her mind!

Before she could even mouth another word of protest, Sõma captured her lips with a heated kiss and slipped his cock deep into her wet snatch, plugging her up in two places at once.

He had come to the conclusion.

_He was going fuck her so hard, she wouldn't be able to walk let alone punish him tomorrow._..

* * *

**Edit 2.1 10/6/15 4:27 PM**

Fixed some of the errors in the story that I could find. There might be few more but alas, I can't seem to find them. Obviously when reading your own work, it's pretty hard to see the errors. After waiting a few days, I read it and fixed a bunch of missing words and mistakes. Hope thats everything...

**Authors Note: **So there you have it! My first ever lemon. My lord! That was the longest chapter I have ever written in MY LIFE! Like truly, WTF! It's over thirty-two pages long on Microsoft word…. HOLY HELL!

And I know, it took me forever. I literally sacrificed updating Year Three just to make this for all of you. I seriously hope you all like it. I tried my best but obviously writing lemons are not really my thing. However I did want to take a stab at it so I hope it was at the very least, enjoyable. I know I have much to learn as this field is not my expertise, and I'll take any negative criticism as best as I can.

It's kind of long, LIKE REALLY LONG. So I know there might be a bunch of errors in there somewhere. Going to have to re-read it again for like the tenth time after I publish it to make sure it's as error-free as possible.

**I want to give a special thank you to my good friend** **Houki Minami.** Thank you so much for being my beta reader. I knew I had to reach out for someone to at least tell me if I was on the right track, and who else better than her? I love her ability to think pervertedly (is that even a word?) and still keep a calm head. Honestly, having her feedback really pushed me to continue writing this. I was halfway about to give up, because honestly, writing a lemon was damn hard for me. HAHA. I'm glad she pushed me through though, as I can finally say I have written one. And it wasn't a bad experience;

I loved writing the intercourse scenes hehe. Especially all the rough parts. I know that's not everyone's forte... maybe I'll try making a more vanilla-ish one? But IDK, I just get bored easily when reading pure vanilla stories.

When you review, make sure to give her a thank you to Houki as well. And if you haven't yet, give her story **Soft &amp; Wet **a read! It's just as delicious!

**As with all my stories, read and review if you liked it.** Let me know what you think? Did you enjoy it? Was it all you wanted and more? Go ahead and be perverted, you're free to say what you will hahah. Anyways, all feedback will be great since, if I ever decided to write another (and hopefully not as long), I will know what to improve on.

Thank you all for being so supportive of me. I truly hoped this was to your liking. If not, I'm sorry I let you down. I gave it my all.

Wish you all the best. Until next time, see you on Year Three.


	3. Quickie

Slay Me

_Quickie_

In one of the now empty classrooms, in a secluded part of the school, Nakiri Erina stood bent over against a wall in complete submission. Her hands were pressed firmly against the structure of the building, while she poked out her ass and left her legs spread wide open, invitingly to the man behind her.

Lifting up her plaid skirt, Soma smacked his cock against her fleshy bare private… he smirked as he felt her wetness, her pussy lips sticking to his shaft in desperate need for his member. She was so wet for him, and he loved it.

"You're such a perv Nakiri… I can't believe you went the whole day without any underwear" he teased. "I'm amazed you were even able to hide how wet you are…"

Erina blushed and started to rub her moist flower against his swollen manhood… She was waiting for this all day! Her body couldn't wait any longer.

"Y-You're the one who took them from me this morning you jerk!"

"Hmmm…" he hummed. "But you still went the whole day without wearing any. You could of just as easily went back home and got redressed…"

"B-But then I would miss class…" She mumbled.

Soma chuckled at her response. He and the suffering woman in front of him both knew she could afford missing a lecture or two.

"So what?" Soma started to rub his cock harder against her wet area, matching her grinding. "Or was the real reason you remained commando because you wanted me to fuck you like this… and the thought of having no panties on for the whole day an actual turn on?"

"N-No! Y-Your wrong!" Erina was mortified. He had hit it on the nail. She wanted him so badly to take her like this… But there was no way in hell she was going to tell him that…

How their relationship had come to this... even she didn't know. If someone were to ask for a recap of today, she wouldn't even be able to tell them what transpired. Since morning, she could only think about how he was going to have his way with her.

After pulling her aside before classes started this morning, he gave her soft lower lips a good eating before taking her panties. To make matters worse he didn't even let her cum. He stopped short after giving her delicate flower a good lapping, halting when he noticed her starting to buck over him. Then he gave her pussy a good smack and told her to meet him after school in one of the empty classes.

_It left her on edge, her body begging to be ravished by him._

And now here she was, after school, bent over for him and eagerly awaiting for said boy to give her the fuck she's been wanting. She rubbed harder against his stiff rod, her overflowing nectar lubing it, priming it for the soon to be intercourse they were going to have.

Soma fought to hold back a moan, at the feeling of her soft lips against his shaft. God it was like heaven. But he wanted to make it seem like he was the one in control.

"Soma-kun…" Erina groaned.

"I know, I know…" the boy smiled at her need. "Answer me first, how badly do you want me?"

"T-There's no way I'm going to tell you that!" She answered immediately…

Soma chuckled.

"Then I guess I can't give this to you then," he teased. Soma pulled his cock away from her dripping snatch.

"Hngggg…" Erina moaned, instantly missing the friction between her legs. "Soma! Nooo…."

"I'll ask again then… how badly do you want me?" Soma smacked his cock against her ass in a teasing manner. Erina jerked at every hit.

The blonde then turned her head and looked at him, desperation on her face and her ass poking out even further than before. "B-Badly! P-Pleaseeee!"

"That still doesn't sound good enough…"

Erina glared at him. God why does he like to cause her such embarrassment?

_And more importantly, why was she getting more and more turned on!_

"S-Soma-kun! Please fuck me with that cock of yours!"

He smirked, god his cock was so hard at her begging. Without any further delay, he rammed his rod deep into Erina's desperate pussy.

"Ahhhh yesssssss!" She screamed.

Soma entered in and out of her relentlessly. His cock slid with ease inside her, her snatch having already taken his shape after all their previous times together. Gripping her juicy hips, he slammed harder into her with every thrust, letting the teen's moans of pleasure fill the room.

All that could be heard was Erina's constant moans of ecstasy, Soma's grunts, and the smacking of their thighs mixed with the squishy noises of Erina's went cunt coming into contact with Soma's hard cock.

The boy not even daring to slow up his assault on her tight walls, leaned down onto her so his lips were against her ear.

"If you keep moaning like that, you're going to get us caught you know…"

"Hnnghhhh…" Erina let out a small sound of displeasure and then looked at him desperately. "T-This is all y-your fault… it feels s-so good!"

Soma chuckled at her. "Jeez... you leave me no choice."

Soma pushed her flush up against the wall now, the teen no longer bent over. Her breasts were now flat against the room walls and Soma's chest was now against her back. This closed the gap between the two immensely and Soma captured her moaning lips from behind, successfully stifling her loud moans.

While kissing her, he started to thrust her even harder if that was possible. With every motion, he was slamming in as hard and deep as he could. Erina moaned loudly between kisses, no longer having to ability control herself. She was thankful they were hushed through his kisses.

Soma slipped one of his hands from her waist and then moved it to her dripping lower lips. As he continued to pound her from behind, he used his fingers to tease her hardened clit.

Erina squealed at the new found stimulation and Soma used that opportunity to stick his tongue down her throat.

He was completely dominating her. And she loved it. She was a masochist when it came to their love making. She wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her exhausted.

The two kept at it, their pace perfectly matched and furious. As Erina's lower lips started to clamp down harder on his cock, Soma's rod stiffened as he could also feel his end coming soon.

Soma gave her a few more pumps and then squeezed her clit with his fingers. Erina gasped, and now pushed completely over the edge as she came hard on his cock.

"S-Soma-kun!" she bellowed in his mouth, her pussy walls convulsing as she came like never before.

Soma somehow found it in himself to stay calm, and giving her pussy one final pump, he pulled out and sprayed his seed all under her skirt, and over her plump behind and leaking private. His came like a fountain, and kissed her hard as he did. God he wanted to shoot his load so deep in her. He bet that would feel amazing. He could imagine her pussy lips hungrily eating up his seed. Just the thought pushed him to cum even more, completely staining the underside of her skirt. His seed dripped down her legs and started to soak her stockings.

The two both fell to the ground, completely drained. Erina sat on Soma's lap and looked at him shyly. God she was turning into such a perverse woman under him.

_He was making her do such bad things… this man, he's the worst!_

"I can't believe we just did that!"

Soma chuckled at her.

"I can't either… wasn't that hot?"

She pursed her lips.

"We're completely disobeying school rules! I'm sure there is something against doing this on school premises."

Erina looked at him sternly. Soma just gave her a satisfied look, as if to say "Oh yeah?" and ""Lets do it again."

Erina shook her head, her inner conscious and morals now winning over. "We're going to make up for what we just did. We're staying after this weekend and helping the janitorial staff."

"What!"

"You heard me Yukihira Soma!"

She was so cute when she got like this. God he didn't feel like spending his weekend cleaning up dirty classrooms but whatever. He was a sucker for this girl.

"Fine.. whatever you say princess." He gave her a quick peck and then rested his head against the wall. Little did she know, he was already scheming as to how we was going to take her this weekend. They'll get some cleaning done alright. But not before he made a mess of her a bit more… "Oh, by the way..."

"Hmm?"

"When I see you tonight, just wear those cute stockings of yours and I guess your skirt and nothing more. Those tight stockings are such a turn on!"

Erina's face flamed at his comments.

**SMACK**

"P-Pervert!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** And there you have it. Just like the title says, it's a quickie. It was just a rough draft I had written a long time ago, and nothing special. Had written it one day while I was thinking of ways to torment Erina haha. Now that Y3 is finished, I was going through all my old documents and such and I was like oh crap! I remember this! HAHA. I was about to scrap it, but then decided ahhh... why not just share it. This is where I can post whatever I want so I guess it works here as well. Again it's just a draft I had written but hope you guys like it ;)

Also thanks for all the reviews on **Slay Me** everyone! I'm glad a lot of you have taken a slight liking to my rougher/darker romance here. I'm not too fond of mushy sappy things haha. I can't believe some of your kind words. That was my first ever lemon written, and this obviously is my second. Thank you all for the support!


End file.
